Gomenasai, Akashi —On Hold—
by RiReRoNiNaYuu
Summary: Aomine datang dan langsung pergi dari rumah Akashi setelah sebelumnya ia berbisik pada Akashi seperti; "Aku mencintaimu Sampai maut menjemputku, Aku takkan melupakanmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Akashi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Dan biarlah kau melupakkan ku yang telah menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal, Akashi" Sang maut pun mendengar hal itu. [Yaoi, AoAka, Hiatus panjang]
1. Chapter 1 : The reality

**Gomenasai, Akashi...**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**This Fic is mine.**

**Pairing : AoAka (Aomine x Akashi.) Slight AoMomo (Aomine x Momoi.) Incest!Father Akashi x Akashi.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance.**

**Warning : Yaoi, slash, incest, bl, sho-ai,, ooc, typo, gaje, tak sesuai EYD, and other.**

**Dont like, Dont read. **

**Happy reading ^.^)/**

**|.¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~.|**

**Bold** and _Italic _: Flashback, and isi teks e-mail.

Just _Italic _: batin seseorang, bahasa asing(bahasa luar negeri), dll

Just **Bold **: Waktu, e-mail, Pemberitahuan, Soundground,dll

_Italic _dengan tanda kutip : Percakapan yang terdengar dari jauh.

* * *

***Morning.***

**|\/\/\/\/\/|**

Sosok bermanik heterokom yang selalu menampakan kedinginan kini tampak cemas. Ia tampak terburu-buru. Sosok yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat kekasih nya, Aomine Daiki. Yang baru saja ia kirimi e-mail untuk menemaninya, tetapi kekasihnya bilang ia sedang demam.

Khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya itu, Akashi buru-buru menuju tempat kekasihnya. Memang wajar jika kekasih nya terkena demam, Karena memang sekarang adalah musim dingin. Ia saja bisa terkena demam jika tak memakai mantel yang tebal.

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Aomine. Akashi terdiam sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki halaman depan rumah Aomine. Ia berhenti, tepat didepan pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar itu.

_siapa yang memasuki rumah Daiki? Pencurikah?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain nya bermunculan dipikiran Akashi

dengan cepat Akashi mengambil gunting miliknya dan memasuki rumah Aomine dengan perlahan.

Akashi menutup pintu rumah Aomine dan menatap ruang tamu milik Aomine yang kosong.

Dengan wajah datar, Akashi berjalan melewati ruang tamu itu menuju kamar kekasihnya.

Saat sudah dekat dengan kamar Aomine Lagi-lagi yang ia dapati pintu yang terbuka, tapi kali ini pintu kamarnya itu hanya terbuka sedikit.

_Daiki sungguh ceroboh._

Setelah Mendengus pelan, Akashi pun berjalan tanpa suara kekamar Aomine. Tangan kanan nya yang memegang gunting miliknya tetap menggenggamnya erat.

_"Dai-chan..."_

Berhenti sebentar, Akashi menatap pintu kamar Aomine. Selangkah lagi ia akan masuk kekamar itu jika ia tak mendengar suara yang familiar dari dalam sana. Jadilah ia bersandar didinding sembari memejamkan matanya, untuk menajamkan pendengaran nya.

_sedang apa Satsuki disini?_

pertanyaan tak terjawab kembali muncul dipikiran Akashi. Ia masih diam ditempatnya.

"_Satsuki, sedang apa kau disini?"_

_"Tadi nya aku mau mengajakmu berbelanja bersamaku. Tetapi, saat aku masuk kau sedang tidur. Dan saat aku mengecek keadaan mu, aku terkejut saat merasakan betapa panasnya tubuhmu. Jadinya aku merawat dan menunggu mu bangun."_

_"Huh, aku memang sedang demam tau!"_

_"Kenapa tak hubungi aku? Aku kan bisa merawatmu, Dai-chan!"_

_"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Dai-chan! Lagipula untuk apa aku menghubungi mu? Tadi aku sudah mengirim e-mail ke Akashi. Tapi kurasa ia takkan datang, mengingat ia menyuruhku hanya untuk menemaninya dipameran shogi. Jadinya aku berpikir ia takkan datang, dan lebih memilih shogi."_

mendengar ucapan Aomine cukup membuat Akashi mendengus geli.

_dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu sakit begitu saja?_

Ia tak menyangka Aomine akan sebodoh itu.

"_Kapten ya...? Kau masih berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun, Dai-chan?"_

kembali, suara Momoi terdengar ditelinga Akashi. Dan Akashi menangkap nada sedih disana. Ada apa sebenarnya disini? Ia tak tahu apapun tentang Momoi. Dan saat ia mengingat-ngingat kembali, ia baru menyadari seauatu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa... bahwa Momoi mencintai Aomine dari dulu.

**Deg Deg Deg Deg**

Jantung Akashi mulai berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

_sebenarnya ada apa denganku...?_

Akashi mulai tak tenang saat ini. Mata yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka, tetap menampilkan kesan dingin walaupun ia sedang tak tenang.

**"**_Tentu saja masih. Bukankah kau tahu aku menyukainya? Dan apa-apaan nada sendu itu? Kau tak sedih karena aku masih berpacaran dengan Akashi kan, Sat. Su. Ki~"_

_"... Aku memang sedih, Dai-chan... kau sama sekali tak peka terhadap perasaanku. Kau, jahat." _

_"... He-hei, A-Apa maksudmu, Satsuki...? A-aku tak mengerti..."_

_"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku, Dai-chan!"_

_"Hei! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Satsuki! Jelaskan secara ringkas!"_

Hening. Akashi tak mendengar apapun lagi dari dalam dan ia sudah tahu apa akhir dari pembicaraan itu jika dilanjutkan, jadilah ia menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar Aomine yang hanya terbuka sedikit itu.

"_AISHITERU YO, DAI-CHAN!"_

**DEG!**

tepat saat Akashi menggenggam knop pintu itu, suara Momoi terdengar dan ia menyatakan perasaan nya melewati teriakan.

sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Momoi mata Akashi sedikit melebar tetapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum kembali menampilkan kesan dingin dimaniknya itu.

Tubuhnya kini hanya diam, tak bergerak. Akashi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat pompaan jantung yang terlalu keras, tak bisa bergerak. Ia masih menggenggam knop pintu dan gunting nya yang kini berpinsah ditangan kiri.

_"A-apa...?_"

"_Kau tak mengerti?! Aku mencintaimu, Dai-chan!"_

_"Tapi sejak kapan...?"_

_"sejak dulu... saat kau berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun, aku kira kau hanya ingin membuatku cemburu karena aku rasa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertiku. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau masih berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun..."_

_"Hei, Satsuki..."_

_"Ap-mmh...!"_

Akashi terkejut dengan suara tertahan itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Aomine mencium Momoi.

_Kurasa aku sudah tahu akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Dasar Brengsek!_

meremas knop pintu itu sebentar sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu. Dan tak sengaja tangan kirinya melepas gunting merah miliknya.

Ia tak peduli akan itu. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Lagipula gunting miliknya banyak.

ia sudah sangat mencintai Aomine sekarang. Dulu, ia yang ditembak oleh Aomine ditaman belakang. Diajak bicara mengenai basket dan melanjutkan nya sampai mengenai perasaan Akashi. Dan... dan ia yang langsung dipeluk oleh Aomine.

_**"Hei, Akashi."**_

_**"Apa?"**_

_**"Kau ketus sekali..."**_

_**" lalu? Kau mempunyai masalah dengan hal itu?"**_

_**"Oke, oke. Maaf. Tapi, kumohon... jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan ku."**_

_**"Itu tergantung akan pertanyaan nya Daiki."**_

_**"Hm... oke. Apakah... kau mempunyai rasa pada Murasakibara, Akashi?"**_

_**"Rasa apa maksudmu?"**_

_**"Seperti... cinta. Masa kau tak tahu?"**_

_**"Huh, aku tak pernah mementingkan hal itu. Tetapi aku akan jawab pertanyaan mu yang pertama. Jawabanku adalah tidak. Aku hanya menganggap Murasakibara sebagai... Pesuruhku."**_

_**"Kuroko...?"**_

_**"Aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai seseorang yang butuh kekuatan, seperti...kasihan."**_

_**"Midorima?" **_

_**"Dia hanyalah orang yang harus kutantang kejeniusan nya setiap harinya."**_

_**"Kise?"**_

_**"Hah...? Apa-apaan kau? Kau kira aku mau mencintai modeling berisik itu? Tak masuk akal."**_

_**"Siapa tahu saja kan? Perasaan seseorang tak mudah ditebak."**_

_**"Terserah."**_

_**"Kalau Satsuki..?"**_

_**"Dia sudah kuanggap ibu kedua ku. Walau sikap dan sifat nya lebih parah dari Kise. Tetapi, saat melihat perhatiaan nya dan keseriusan nya. Disitulah baru kusadari, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu dari awal."**_

_**"... Kalau Aku?"**_

_**Hening sejenak**_

_**"Mungkin..."**_

_**"Mungkin apa nya? Jelaskan secara singkat, Akashi!"**_

_**"dasar bodoh. Jawaban mungkin itu adalah mungkin aku mempunyai rasa itu padamu yang amat bodoh."**_

_**"Hei! Kalau cinta padaku kenapa tak bilang?! Dan apa-apaan sebutan itu? Aku tak menyangka mulut kecil mu amat pedas. Tapi tak apa, aku juga...mencintaimu..."**_

_**"Hei! Lepaskan pelukan mu, Daiki!"**_

_**"Gyaaaa! Jangan pakai guntingmu, Akashi! Hyaaaaa! Ampun! Ampun! Kitakan sudah pacaran! Jadi itu wajar!"**_

_**"Huh, menyebalkan."**_

Akashi tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatian nya pada jendela disamping nya, entah kenapa ia ingin langsung pulang daripada ke pameran shogi itu. Tadi ia sempat menelpon supirnya untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkan nya langsung kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah ia langaung kekamarnya.

**BRAK**

tanpa sadar Akashi menyalurkan emosinya pada pintu yang tertutup dengan keras itu.

ia berjalan menuju ranjang nya dan duduk diatas ranjang itu, bersandar pada bantal empuk dibelakang punggungnya.

Mengambil _Gadget-_nya, ia pun mengirimkan e-mail ke Aomine.

**To : Aomine Daiki**.

**From : Sei.**

_**Temui aku dirumahku besok. Jam 8 pagi,. Jika kau sakit, aku bisa menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu.**_

_**Ingat, Jam 8 pagi.**_

_**Jaa ne.**_

Akashi menghela nafas setelah mengirimkan e-mail ke Aomine. Ia mungkin akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca novel seharian sekarang.

* * *

**¤ Afternoon ¤**

**|~ ~ Aomine Pov. ~ ~|**

Aku tak menyangka Satsuki mencintaiku. Tapi, hatiku sudah terpikat oleh Akashi. Walau tak sepenuhnya. Tetapi jika kutolak Satsuki, sama saja aku menyakiti perasaan ibu-kedua- Akashi. Semoga Akashi mengerti.

Setelah aku mencium Satsuki, Yang berarti aku menerima cintanya. Ia langsung izin pamit karena harus membantu ibunya, meskipun aku tahu ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Tapi toh, aku tetap mengizinkan nya pulang.

Dan disiang hari ini kurasa musim dingin ini mulai tak terlalu dingin. Ada sesuatu yang kulupakan. Tapi, Apa?

Aku berjalan keluar dengan ponsel ku digenggaman ku. Saat keluar aku tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

Gunting berwarna merah. Itu lah yang kuinjak. Aku mengambilnya dan berjalan keruang tamu. Demam ku mulai mereda setelah dirawat Satsuki tadi.

Duduk disofa, aku meletakan ponsel ku dimeja yang menjadi penghalang diantara sofa yang kududuki dan sebuah tv.

Memutari gunting itu, aku merasakan hal yang janggal akan gunting itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mataku melebar

_Jangan bilang kalau Akashi meninggalkan pameran shogi itu dan datang kemari lalu melihat semuanya!_

Oh, aku belum mau mati besok! Bagaimana ini? Akashi pasti marah besar. Aku tak tahu harus bagaiamana sekarang.

Setelah menaruh gunting itu diatas meja, aku mengambil ponsel ku yang ternyata mendapatkan sebuah e-mail.

Takut-takut aku membuka e-mail itu dan ternyata dari Akashi.

**To : Aomine Daiki.**

**From : Sei.**

**_Temui aku dirumahku besok. Jam_ _8 __pagi,. Jika kau sakit, aku bisa menyuruh supirku untuk menjemputmu._**

**_Ingat, Jam_ _8 __pagi._**

**_Jaa ne._**

**Glek**

_Mati sudah aku!_

Aku hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati agar aku bisa hidup besok.

Tapi mengingat Akashi yang dulu selalu bersama ku dimanapun, membuatku merasa bersalah juga. Bisa saja, aku, Aku menghilang kan senyum tipis miliknya yang lembut itu.

_Maafkan aku, Akashi... _

perasaan bersalah itu kian membuncah. Mengingat aku yang dulu selalu ada disamping Akashi. Selalu menjadi sandaran kesedihan Akashi yang terlalu ditekan oleh ayahnya. Selalu menjadi penghibur maupun Penenang untuk Akashi. Selalu memeluk nya dikala ia tak ingin ada yang melihat nya menangis karena ia yang merindukan ibunya yang selalu lembut pada Akashi dikala kecil.

Aku menyentuh dadaku yang sakit mengingat itu. Dada ini yang selalu basah oleh air mata Akashi. Sosok Akashi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anak yang kesepian dan butuh kasih sayang.

Tetapi ia menutupinya dengan tampang datar nan dingin nya itu. Sakit rasanya ketika ia menangis karena tak tahan dengan kekangan sang ayah.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mencoba mengingat kembali waktu dulu pandangan Akashi yang terlihat Kosong

_**"Akashi..."**_

_**Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Akashi yang memandang kedepan, tanpa menjawab panggilan ku. **_

_**Pandangan nya kosong. Hal itu baru bisa kulihat saat aku melihat manik nya. Saat aku mengikuti arah pandang Akashi, aku melihat seorang ibu yang bercanda tawa dengan anak nya sembari mengelus rambut anak itu.**_

_**"Akashi ..."**_

_**Masih tak ada jawaban.**_

_**"Hoi, Akashi!" **_

_**Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku saat ini. Tetapi Akashi tak menoleh, menjawab panggilan ku saja tidak.**_

_**"Akashi..."**_

_**Aku menepuk bahunya. Ia tersentak dan menoleh kearah lalu bertanya "apa?"**_

_**"Kau melamun. Melamunkan apa?"**_

_**"Bukan urusanmu."**_

_**"Hei, aku pacar mu. Jadi aku harus tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kekasihku."**_

_**"Lalu? Bukankah kau takkan meringan kan bebanku jika kuberitahu?"**_

_**"Setidaknya, aku bisa menguranginya."**_

_**Hening**_

_**"...Ayahku..."**_

_**Bisik Akashi sembari menatap kedepan kembali. Aku bingung dengan kata-katanya, tak lama ia kembali berbisik "Ibuku..." **_

_**Ada apa dengannya?**_

_**"Ada apa dengan kedua orang tuamu, Akashi?"**_

_**Aku merangkul bahu kecilnya. Dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.**_

_**"Ibuku yang selalu lembut padaku sudah lama pergi, Daiki. Saat aku kecil, ia selalu mengajakku bermain dan menggendongku. Tapi kini, ayahku selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Selalu menyuruhku menuruti perintahnya. Selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi yang... pertama.."**_

_**Aku mengelus bahunya yang sedikit bergtar itu. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit mendengar nada bicaranya yang berusaha untuk menjadi dingin.**_

_**"Tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku. Tak ada yang mengerti diriku, perasaanku. Mereka hanya ingin berada didekatku karena terpaksa. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku, bahkan ayahku. Kecuali ibuku..."**_

_**Aku menangkup kedua pipinya untuk menatap mataku. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan ku sebelum menjadi dingin kembali. Jadi dia selalu bersembunyi didalam wajah dingin nya itu ya...**_

_**"Kata siapa tak ada yang mengerti mu selain ibumu...? Aku disini Akashi, Mencintaimu dalam hatiku. Harusnya kau sadar..."**_

_**"Tidak. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau juga akan pergi. Meninggalkanku."**_

_**aku memeluk tubuhnya sambil berbisik "tidak akan Akashi. Tidak akan."**_

_**Kurasakan tangan nya membalas pelukan ku. Dan dadaku sedikit basah**_

_**"Kau harus jan-hiks ji... kau... takkan meninggalkan ku... hiks, kau akan bersamaku, menemaniku selamanya... hiks, Ya kan...?"**_

_**"Ssshh...kenapa harus menangis? Tapi, jika itu bisa meringankan bebanmu. Menangislah. Akan kututupi sisi lemahmu. Dan Aku berjanji padamu, Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."**_

_**Tangannya mencubit perutku sembari berbicara "jangan... bilang aku... lemah!" dengan sedikit isakan.**_

_**Aku tersenyum ketika ia masih saja menangis. Aku mengelus punggungnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.**_

sebenarnya, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menerima cinta Satsuki dan mengingkar janji ku sendiri.

**drrrtt... drrrtt**

aku menoleh ke ponsel ku yang bergetar. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membaca e-mail yang masuk. Dan ternyata itu dari ayahku

**From : Otou-san**

**To : Daiki.**

_**Nak, kata Satsuki kau berpacaran dengan nya ne? Kenapa tak bilang Otou-san dan Okaa-san bahwa kau mencintai sahabat kecilmu itu? Kami kan bisa menjodohkan kalian. Nah, setelah Otou-san dan Okaa-san pulang, kami akan segera menunangkan kalian. Dua minggu setelahnya kalian akan menikah. Semoga bahagia, nak.**_

_**Jaa ne,**_

Aku mengacak-acak surai biru tuaku, Frustasi. Kenapa makin jadi ribet sih urusan nya? Apa yang akan kulakukan dihadapan Akashi nanti? Aku bisa mati. Ah, lebih baik begitu. Tapi sekarang aku harus menjelaskan nya pada Akashi. Mungkin nanti malam.

**\|/ Aomine Pov. End \|/ **

* * *

**(Û.Û) Night (û.û)**

Akashi tetap berada dikamarnya dari pagi sampai malam tanpa makan apapun dan tetap menekuni bacaan nya. Ia tak peduli keadaan perutnya yang kosong. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Daripada menangis seperti anak perempuan, ia lebih memilih menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Pribadi yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum.

Buku yang ia baca adalah novel pertempuran yang sedikit dibumbuhi adegan percintaan. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menyukai buku bergenre itu dari awal.

**|~%¤.¤%¤.¤~|**

**|~Akashi Pov.~|**

**|~.-.-.-.-.-.-~|**

**Deg.**

"Huh...?"

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang tadi pagi kurasakan. Perasaan dimana aku melihat Daiki mencium Satsuki. Perasaan dimana aku memutuskan untuk melepas kan Daiki. Melepas janjinya dulu. Melepas harapan satu-satu nya untuk ku. Melepas satu-satunya... Kebahagiaan ku.

"Hhhh..." Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan detak jantungku. Tetapi walaupun detak jantungku sudah berdetak normal, Aku tetap saja tak tenang.

Ingin rasanya aku melupakan semuanya. Melupakan predikatku sebagai 'pacar Daiki yang diselingkuhi'. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan ku saat bersamanya. Melupakan sebuah ingatan yang bersarang dikepalaku, ingatan dimana Daiki mencium Satsuki.

Diam. Sunyi. Hening. Entah apalagi yang bisa kuucapkan sebagai penggambaran kamarku ini. Pelayan-pelayan ku pun selalu datang untuk mengingatkan ku makan.

Pagi tadi aku menolak untuk sarapan dengan alasan 'tak lapar'.

Siang tadi aku menolak untuk makan siang dengan alasan 'nanti kumakan'

Dan baru saja aku menolak untuk makan malam bersama ayah dengan alasan 'aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. bilang pada ayah untuk makan duluan saja.'

**Tok Tok Tok.**

_Cih, siapa lagi sih?!_

dengan sedikit menggerutu aku bertanya dengan nada dingin

"Siapa?"

Dan langsung dibalas oleh nada yang tegas nan dingin

"Ini ayah."

"Masuk. Pintunya tak ku kunci."

**Cklek**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Aku mendongak untuk melihat ayahku yang membawa piring berisi nasi dan lauk nya dan berjalan kearah ku. Masih dalam posisiku yang setengah terbaring diranjang, aku melanjutkan bacaan novel ku tanpa memperdulikan ayahku yang duduk disamping ranjang.

**Akashi Pov. End**

"Kenapa kau tak mau makan bersama ayah?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Tetapi para pelayan bilang kau belum makan."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Ayo, Ayah menbawakan makanan ini."

"Aku tak lapar."

"Sedikit saja."

Tanpa Akashi ketahui ayahnya memasukan makanan nya dan mengunyahnya.

"Aku tida-mph!"

Ayah nya menangkup kedua pipi Akashi dan mencoba memasuki makanan nya kedalam mulut Akashi.

Menolak kehadiran lidah sang ayah, lidah Akashi mendorong keluar. Tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk memberontak. Sayangnya sang ayah sudah berada diatasnya kini.

Lama-kelamaan oksigen Akashi menipis dan itu membuat Akashi berhenti memberontak. Mencengkram baju bagian dada sang ayah ketika sang ayah masih saja mencium nya, padahal makanan nya sudah Akashi telan.

Lidah sang ayah masih menelusuri rongga mulut Akashi sehingga tanpa sadar saliva mereka bercampur dan merembes keluar dari bibir Akashi.

Sang ayah melepaskan ciuman nya dan beranjak dari tubuh Akashi yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. Penampilan nya sudah berantakan.

menoleh sebentar kearah sang anak, Ayah Akashi langsung keluar dengan sebuah gumaman "Kau memang sangat mirip dengan ibumu. Sama-sama manis."

**Akashi Pov.**

"Haah... haah... haa... _Chikuso...! _"

Ayah sialan! Berani sekali ia menciumku! Tak cukupkah ia menekan ku? Dan sekarang ia ingin me-_Rape _ku?! Brengsek!

Aku merapikan kancing piayamaku yang tadi ingin dibuka oleh ayahku dan tiduran menghadap lemari bajuku diatas ranjang ku.

_ibu... maafkan aku ya?...aku tak ingin dicium oleh ayah... ia yang menciumku duluan, bu. kau melihatnya sendiri kan? Jika kau ada disini mungkin kau akan meninggalkan pria brengsek itu dan membawaku pergi. Kau akan menyayangiku. Kumohon, bawa aku pergi bersama mu, bu. Tak adalahi yang mengerti aku. Tak ada lagi yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku, bu. Hanya kau yang mencintai ku. Terus memberikanku kasih sayang. BAWA AKU PERGI BERSAMAMU, BU!._

tanpa sadar mataku meneteskan air mata yang langsung kuhapus.

**Tok tok**

"Seijuurou-sama, ada teman anda yang ingin masuk."

"hn. Suruh dia masuk kekamarku."

Rasanya tadi jantungku ingin copot saat mendengar ketukan itu. Tetapi ia langsung tenang mengetahui yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah pelayan nya dan bukan ayah nya.

**Cklek**

**"**Akashi..."

**Deg**

Jangan bilang itu adalah suaranya!

**Akashi pov. End**

**Tbc or end ?**

* * *

A/N : hehe, Aoi bukan nya ngelanjutin fic-fic Aoi yang lain malah bikin fic baru. Tapi ini tergantung review, kalo ada yang nge-review ini end Aoi bakal end -in sampai disini. Habis, tiba-tiba Aoidapet ide yang kayak gini sih. Jadi nya bikin yang baru deh ***Alesan!* #**nyengir

**So, Mind to review? ****Aoi very grateful if so ^w^)/**

**Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kesepian part 1

"Cih..." _Kenapa harus dia yang datang? bukankah aku menyuruhnya datang jam 8 pagi? _Akashi memasang wajah datar dan menatap Aomine dengan dingin.

"Apa? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk datang pada jam 8 PAGI? atau kau yang tak bisa membedakan Mana malam Hari dan mana pagi hari, hn?" Dengan sarkas Akashi bertanya Pada Aomine yang berjalan kearahnya. Jujur saja, Akashi muak melihat seorang 'pengkhianat' seperti Aomine.

Dan secara perlahan pula, Akashi meremukan hati Aomine dengan kata-kata sarkas maupun ketus itu. Entahlah, Aomine hanya ingin membuka semua ekspresi yang tersembunyi dalam dinginnya wajah Akashi itu.

Dan saat Aomine berada disamping ranjang Akashi, ia langsung jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Akashi yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang nya itu. Mereka saling diam membisu, mencoba mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh perasaan satu sama lain. Aomine yang menunduk sembari duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Akashi pun tak ingin memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap dingin Aomine, seakan tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada Aomine sekarang ini. Tak lama ia membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang dirasanya sangat menjengkelkan sekarang. Tetapi, suaranya tercekat ketika suara lirih Aomine terdengar ditelinganya. Suara Aomine yang terasa bergetar karena mengucapkan; "_Gomenasai, _Akashi..."

Dan akhirnya bibir Akashi yang terbuka itu kembali terkatup rapat, tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Kemudian, Hening kembali menyerang mereka dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

**All Character milik © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Gomenasai, Akashi © **The Light Of Aoi

**Pairing ; **AoAka, Incest!Father Akashi x Akashi. And other slight.

**Rate ; **T(or T+?)

**Genre ; **Romance and... Hurt?-maybe-

**Warning : Yaoi, slash, AKASHINCEST, BL, sho-ai,, ooc, typo, gaje, tak sesuai EYD, and other.**

**Dont like, Dont read.**

**Happy reading ^.^)/**

**|.¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~.|**

**Bold** and _Italic_** :** Flashback, and isi teks e-mail.

Just _Italic_** :** batin seseorang, bahasa asing(bahasa luar negeri), dll

Just** Bold :** Waktu, e-mail, Pemberitahuan, Soundground,dll

_Italic_ dengan tanda kutip (")** :** Percakapan yang terdengar dari jauh.

.

* * *

"Akashi..." Akashi menoleh kearah Aomine yang duduk disampingnya. Setelah ia melamunkan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, ia tak tahu kenapa pikiran nya terasa _blank _dan terus menerus memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"... Kau mau memaafkanku? Jika...-" Dan Akashi mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang kelanjutan ucapan Aomine. Semoga saja Firasat buruk nya tidak-

"-Aku menikah dengan Satsuki, yang katanya ibu keduamu itu."

-Benar.

Seharusnya Akashi tak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada Aomine. Seharusnya ia tak mengumbar kata 'mungkin' saat itu. Seharusnya ia tak pernah jadian dengan Aomine. Dan seharusnya... Ia tak mempercayai ucapan Aomine dulu.

"Mana janjimu? Kau ingin mengingkarinya kah? Oh, aku tak menyangkanya. " Dan perkataan dingin itu terlontar dari mulut Akashi.

"_Go-"_

"mana janjimu yang berucap 'Aku berjanji padamu, Aku takkan meninggalkanmu.' Itu, hm? Hanya bualan belaka kah? Bagus sekali. Kau berhasil membuatku termakan Bualan mu, Daiki."

"-_men..._" Aomine terpojok, Bagus sekali. Ia memang berjanji seperti itu. Tetapi ia takkan berjanji akan menyayat hati seorang perempuan yang mencintainya, bukan?

Bisakah ia diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memperbaiki semua ini?.

"Keluar dari kamarku.-" _Finally, _Akashi mulai jengah dengan keberadaan Aomine yang hanya membuat dirinya sesak.

"Ta-"

"-Dan anggap kita tak pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun setelah kau keluar dari _mansion _ini. _Sayonara, _Daiki." Akashi memotong ucapan Aomine. Dan entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah ada diambang pintu sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dengan lesu Aomine melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Kamar Akashi tetapi saat ia berada dihadapan Akashi, Ia menghentikkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Akashi tetap berdiri diam disitu dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan kiri yang masih memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

Menarik napas sebentar, dan Aomine berbisik lirih mengucapkan hal yang membuat Akashi membelalakan matanya dan Aomine berlalu begitu saja mengucapkan hal itu.

**Blam.**

Pintu kamar Akashi pun tertutup. Hanya dengan mendengar suara itu pun Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit emosi. Dan akhirnya, ia keluar dari _mansion _Akashi. Ada perasaan sesal, bersalah, sakit, perih dan lain-lainnya yang berkecamuk dihati Aomine saat ia yengah berjalan kerumahnya.

Dan ia sangat berharap bahwa hari ini hanya salah satu dari mimpi buruknya yang paling terburuknya. Lalu, ia akan terbangun diranjangnya saat pagi hari dimusim dingin ini. Kemudian, Akashi yang mengiriminya e-mail untuk menemani si merah itu kepameran shogi. Setelah itu ia yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya demam.

Lalu ia yang dirawat oleh Akashi. Bukan Momoi.

Dan sangat sayang itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi tak tersampaikan dari otak bodohnya.

_Cih, Aku bahkan tak bisa mencium Akashi sebagai tanda perpisahan_

Owh, Otak bodohnya mulai menyangkut dengan hal-hal berbau _hentai _ternyata.

Dan saat ingin menyebrang jalan, ia tak memfokuskan dirinya. Ia tak melihat kanan-kiri terlebih dahulu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil truk melaju cepat kearahnya. Sehingga-

**BRAK!**

**-**Tubuhnya terpental dengan kesadaran yang mulai terenggut oleh kegelapan. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**◆.Tengah Malam dikediaman Akashi.◆**

_Aku mencintaimu. Sampai maut menjemputku, Aku takkan melupakanmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Akashi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan biarlah kau melupakkan ku yang telah menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal, Akashi..._

Selalu. Kata-kata yang Aomine bisikkan selalu ia ulangi dibatinnya. Perasaan Akashi tak enak. Apalagi mendengar kata 'maut' itu. Ia masih belum mau ditinggalkan layaknya ibunya meninggalkan nya.

Setidaknya, Melihat Aomine itu sudah cukup bagi Akashi. Tetapi kini kenapa rasanya ada yang menancap dijantungnya -membuatnya sesak napas-? Apa yang terjadi? Dan sudah berapa kali Akashi sesak napa seperti ini dan berakhir dengan kejadian-yang menurutnya-... Mengenaskan itu?

Akashi membuka matanya kembali. Ia berusaha tidur tadi, tetapi pikiran-pikiran tak mengenakkan berkeliaran diotaknya. Membuarnya harus terbangun ditengah malam. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan ia menatap lama ponselnya.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Perasaan itu makin berkecamuk hebat didalam diri Akashi. Ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu kenapa sekarang ia ingin menelpon 'mantan' kekasihnya itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan nya mengambil ponsel itu. Konflik batin pun terjadi didalam tubuh Akashi, antari ingin menelpon dan tak ingin menelpon.

Dan ternyata yang menang adalah sang _'Angel', _Sehingga tangan nya mengetik cepat nomor telpon yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Ia pun menempelkan telpon nya ditelinganya, menunggu seseorang mengangkat sambungan telpon nya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang-

"_Moshi-moshi... Hiks, Aomine Harumi disini... Hiks..."_

-Menangis?

"Ah, _Obaa-san... Konbanwa... _Bisakah Sei bicara dengan Daiki, _Obaa-san?" _

Mencoba mempertahankan sikap ramah tamah pada kedua orang tua Aomine, Akashi bertanya dengan lembut tetapi, jawaban berikutnya-

"_Hiks, Dai-chan... Dai-chan... Dia... Kecelakaan, Sei-chan... Hiks..." _

_-_Membuatnya mematung ditempat.

Dengan bergetar Akashi bertanya "Daiki... Dirawat dirumah sakit... Mana, _Obaa-san? _Sei... Mau kesana..."

"_Rumah sakit xxxxx xxxx Dijalan xxxx xxxxx Hiks, cepat datang dan temani Obaa-san, Sei-chan..."_

"_Ha'i. _Sei akan segera kesana _Obaa-san."_

Dengan itu sambungan telpon itu terputus dan Akashi dengan cepat memakai mantelnya sekaligus syal-nya. Ia berlari keluar kamar dan mencoba berlari kearah pintu besar _mansion _nya jika saja-

"Sei, Mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

-Suara ayahnya tak menginterupsi pergerakkan cepatnya.

Dengan meremas knop pintu yang sedang ditangannya, Akashi mencoba meredakan emosinya. Biar bagaimanapun ia tak boleh mengumbar ceritanya keayahnya. Apalagi bilang kalau sekarag ini ia ingin menjenguk 'mantan' kekasihnya, bisa menjadi tambah rumit nantinya. Jadilah ia hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Mengetahui bahwa putranya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan nya, Ayah Akashi melangkahkan kakinya kearah putra nya dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh putranya lalu mengurung tubuh putranya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan Seijuurou hanya bisa merengut kesal sembari menatap tajam wajah-awet-muda Ayahnya itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Sei?"

"Apa urusanmu? Bukankah kau tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang sering dan akan kulakukan, eh? Kemana aja kemarin-kemarin? Saat kematian _Okaa-san? _Saat Sei sedang demam? Saat Sei sedih? Kemana? Harusnya tuh _Otou-san _yang paling bisa mengerti aku, perasaan ku dan apa yang ku inginkan. Bukan orang lain. Bukan _Obaa-san_ _Ojii-san _Haruko. Bukan Daiki. Bukan Satsuki. Kau, hanya memikirkan perkejaanmu. Menjadi pertama. Menjadi penguasa. Menjadi seseorang yang paling patut untuk dihormati dan dibanggakan. Kenapa hidupku amat sangat berbeda dari semua teman-temanku, _Otou-san? _Taukah kau bahwa aku sudah muak akan sikap **EGOIS-**Mu? Dan sekarang, Aku akan tunjukkan bahwa aku tak sepertimu yang **EGOIS **Itu. Aku akan menjenguk seseorang yang kucintai dan kusayangi. Aku akan menjenguk seseorang yang sudah mau memperhatikan ku secara lebih. _Sayonara."_

**Blam!**

Dan putranya pergi begitu saja setelah dirinya melepaskan 'kurungan'Nya.

_Gomenasai, Sei... Otou-san hanya tak ingin kau tambah sedih melihat wajah Otou-san. maaf Sei..._

* * *

"Pergi kerumah sakit xxxxx xxxx dijalan xxxxx xxxx." Perintah Akashi pada supirnya yang langsung mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya kearah rumah sakit yang tadi ia sebutkan.

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai. Dengan cepat Akashi menanyakan ruang rawat Aomine Daiki pada bagian informasi itu. Dan kata seseorang yang melayani dibagian itu, Aomine dirawat diruang 789 setelah sebelumnya dioperasi terlebih dahulu karena mengalami pendarahan yang amat hebat itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas itu, Akashi segera berlari kearah kamar itu.

Setelah didepan pintu kamar bernomor 789 itu, Akashi diam sebentar sembari mengatur napasnya yang sudah putus-putus itu. Kenapa? Karena dia berlari menaiki tangga! MENAIKI TANGGA! Menurutnya, _Lift _itu sungguh lama sehingga ia memutuskan menaiki tangga. Dan betapa sialnya ia ketika tahu bahwa nomor 789 itu Berada dilantai tiga. Oh, tak sampai disitu saja. Kamar 789 itu kamar paling pojok dengan sebuah kamar bernomor 800 disampingnya dan disamping kamar bernomor 800 itu ada tangga menuju keatas lagi.

Kembali ke Akashi. Ia menggenggam ragu knop pintu bercat putih itu. Dan setelah menggenggam knop itu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Akhirnya Akashi pun memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorong pintu itu.

Ia mengintip dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka itu dan manik _ruby_ nya bertemu dengan manik _shappire_ yang memerah akibat banyak menangis. Dengan perlahan, amat perlahan kalau bisa dibilang. Ia membuka pintu itu lebar tanpa suara decitan atau apapun.

"Selamat datang, Sei-_chan..." _Ibu Aomine mencoba tersenyum pada Akashi yang menatap Ranjang rumah sakit yang berisikan Anaknya yang 'tertidur' nyenyak.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Akashi melangkah kearah ranjang Aomine dan saat ia berada disamping ranjang Aomine. Yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah damai Aomine yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan sebuah lilitan perban yang berada dikepalanya, meliliti bagian keningnya.

Tak ia sangka matanya akan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat tangan kanan Aomine dan kaki kanan Aomine dililiti perban. Seberapa kencangnya tubuh Aomine ditabrak? Seberapa kuatnya tubuh Aomine terhempas? Dimana tempatnya untuk terhempas sehingga harus dililiti oleh banyak perban seperti ini? Apakah ini karena... Perkataan nya?

_Aku mencintaimu. Sampai maut menjemputku, Aku takkan melupakanmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Akashi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan biarlah kau melupakkan ku yang telah menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal, Akashi..._

Kata-kata Aomine kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Akashi hanya mampu tersenyum miris ketika kata '_maut' _Terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Aomine dengan lancar nya tanpa penghalang, dan tanpa memikirkan apa yang Akashi rasakan.

"Sei... " Ibu dari Aomine memanggil nama nya tanpa _suffix -chan_ lagi, memberi kesan serius didalamnya. Ibu dari Aomine tahu bahwa dirinya dan Aomine memiliki hubungan _khusus,_ tetapi bukannya _shock_ karena anaknya adalah seorang _Gay._ Ibu dari Aomine malah berteriak kegirangan dan menyetujui hubungan mereka setelah itu, Aomine mencoba membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertanya pada sang ayah lain waktu.

Dan nampaknya sampai sekarang pun Aomine belum menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Lupa mungkin.

"Ya, _Obaa-san?" _Akashi menyahuti panggilan Harumi-ibu dari Aomine- tetapi pandangan nya tak lepas dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, menghalangi manik _shappire_ yang biasanya tampak menyejukkan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada dua buah tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Tetapi Akashi tak menyentak maupun memberontak. Karena ia tahu, yang memeluknya ini adalah ibu dari Aomine, orang yang paling ia hormati akan kasih sayang ibu itu pada dirinya -setelah Ibunya tentunya-

"Kalau ingin menangis. menangislah. _Obaa-san_ tahu bahwa melihat orang yang kau sayangi terbaring lemas tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit itu... Menyakitkan. _Obaa-san_ tahu kau dan Dai-_chan _sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan lah... _Obaa-san_ ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena kau sudah _Obaa-san_ anggap sebagai anak sendiri, Sei..."

Dan tak lama, cairan bening keluar dari mata Akashi. Menuruni pipi putihnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketangan ibu dari Aomine yang melinfkari perutnya itu. Kehangatan sang ibu memang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Tetapu kini, ia malah dipeluk oleh ibu dari orang lain. Seharusnya yang mengganti pelukan sang ibu adalah sang ayahnya yang malah menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kertas memuakkan itu.

Kadang ia bertanya; Menurut ayah... Siapa ya yang lebih membuatnya bahagia? Aku atau kertas-kertas itu?.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Lalu ia berhenti menanyakan hal irmtu dalam benaknya.

Dan datanglah Aomine dengan sejuta harapan yang diinginkan oleh Akasho. Kemudian, sesuai perkataan Akashi. Aomine pergi, mengkhianati cinta nya maupun dirinya dengan wanita lain. Ia adalah seorang lelaki. Karena itu, ia tak se-_sexy _artis idola Aomine.

Tetapi ia masih punya kelebihan diantara kekurangan nya, yaitu: Hati tulus nya yang sudah ia berikan pada Aomine dengan ribuan rasa kepercayaan yang dilontarkan Akashi pada Aomine itu. Dan nyatanya, ia disia-siakan begitu saja.

"Bisakah _Obaa-san_ tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Daiki?" Dan wanira paruh baya itu segera nengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang kamar itu.

Akashi mengelus perban yang meliliti kening Aomine dengan perlahan. Turun dan terus turun, tangannya mengelus perban yang dililito ditubuh Aomine.

Salahnya, Salahnya, Salahnya. seharusnya ia tidak berkata sarkas pada Aomine, orang yang disayanginya. Seharusnya ia berbicara baik-baik agar Aomine tak terlalu memikirkan perkataannya.

Agar Aomine bisa hidup. Tanpa harus dipasangkan alat-alat medis. Tanpa harus dengan perban yang meliliti tubuhnya layaknya ia adalah seorang mummy.

Ia menatap bibir pucat Aomine yang terasa dingin dijari telunjuknya itu. Bibir yang selalu digunakan untuk melumat bibirnya itu kini hanya terkatup rapat.

Ia menggenggam tangan Aomine yang terasa amat dingin itu dengan erat oleh kedua tangan nya yang bertumpu pada sikut yang menindih kasur putih itu.

Ia menyandarkan keningnya dikedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Aomine yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghalau airmata yang terus memaksa untuk menyeruak keluar itu. Dari awal sampai akhir rasanya ia sedang menjalankan suatu drama

Miris sekali.

"_Gomen ne, _Daiki...?" Lirihnya pelan, sebelum pandangan nya terbawa kedalam gelapnya lautan tanpa penerangan apapun. Setidaknyavia senang dapat terbawa arus mimpi yang berwarna sama dengan iris mata Aomine.

_Gomenasai..._

_Gomenasai..._

_Gomenasai..._

_Gomenasai..._

_Gomenasai..._

_Hontou ni Gomenasai, Daiki..._

_Aishiteru yo..._

_Tetaplah hidup... Bersama dengan semua orang yang menyayangimu..._

_Lanjutkan hidupmu... Tanpa diriku disampingmu..._

_Biarkan aku..._

_Lupakan aku..._

_Jangan pikirkan dan jangan pedulikan kehadiranku..._

_Aku ingin kau bahagia..._

_Aku yang telah lama berada disampingmu dengan sebuah sandiwara gila..._

_Hanya bisa tersenyum untukmu saat ini..._

_Tak lagi memberikan kecupan maupun pelukan hangat hanya untuk menenangkanmu... Menghiburmu... Maupun menyemangatimu..._

_Tahukah kau, Daiki?_

_Maut dan malaikat itu hampir sama..._

_Maut juga memiliki sisi baiknya jika ada yang patuh akan apa yang ia perintahkan..._

_Begitu juga dengan malaikat... _

_Mereka yang putih bersih itu bisa menjadi sosok iblis tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun..._

_Bahkan sosok itu lebih kejam dari Maut._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Layaknya seorang malaikat maut yang menjemput dan membiarkan mu lepas begitu saja..._

_Hancur..._

_Remuk sudah..._

_Dan berhamburanlah semua pecahan-pecahan kaca kenangan kita berdua..._

_Sayonara ..._

_Daiki..._

_Arigatou To Sayonara..._

**TBC (To Be Continued) **

* * *

A/N: Ini adalah pembukaan untuk HIATUS PANJANG saya. Terima kasih.

**Review;**

**Letty-chan19  
**

Un. ini udah lanjut kok... Maaf lama. Dan ini adalah pembukaan awal saya dari hiatus itu haha *tawa canggung*

Terima kasih reviewnya ^▼^)/

**Akashi Aoi**

Un. Aku setuju dengan Aka-san. Aomine nya dan Ayahnya Akashi tuh emang bikin kesal. Saya yang nulis saja sebal akan hal itu.

Makasih reviewnya, Aka-san ^∇^)/

.

.

.

Review please?


End file.
